An inkjet-printing device, such as an inkjet printer, is a type of fluid-ejection that forms an image on media like paper by ejecting ink onto the media. Examples of images include text, graphics, photos, and a combination thereof. In some situations, image quality is enhanced when the ink deposited onto the media is uniform in thickness and is optically flat. Optical flatness ensures that light incident to the image is reflected clearly without scattering.